Partie de Shogi
by Mikkifull
Summary: Shikamaru joue au Shogi. Mais contre qui?


_Konoha – 7 h 28_

Shikamaru posa une pièce blanche sur le plateau de bois, et en retira une Noire qu'il posa a coté de lui, apparemment ennuyé. Dire que cette histoire avait commencée par un simple défi...il tuerait Naruto, la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

Les prunelles brunes calmes croisèrent celles en face de lui,vertes et déterminées. Bon Dieu, qui aurait cru que cette femme était si maligne? Il jouait au Shogi contre un adversaire peut-être pas des plus intelligents, mais certainement plus que Naruto Uzumaki lui-même. La partie durait déjà depuis une bonne heure et demie, et tout ce dont il rêvait, c'était de pouvoir se coucher dans son lit chaud et moelleux pour soulager son dos et ses jambes courbaturées.

Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa du fond de sa gorge rien qu'a l'évocation de son lit, et un rire clair le ramena a la réalité, tandis qu'une voix féminine emplissait la salle silencieuse.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nara? Tu constates ma victoire?**

Un sourire sournois fit son chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres, et il avança une autre pièce blanche, pour en retirer une Noire imposante.

**- Sans la pièce-maîtresse de ton jeu, ça risque d'être dur.**

Il agita la dite-pièce devant la femme devant lui,dont les doigts fins se crispèrent violemment par réflexe.

**- Tricheur.**

Ce fut a son tour de rire, amusé par la mauvaise foi de son amie.

**- Dur dur de perdre, hein?**

Une main bronzée s'avança vers une pièce blanche, hésita un instant, se recula un peu, avant de finalement s'en emparer pour la remplacer par une Noire.

**- Ne parles pas trop vite.**

Les sourcils du flemmard se froncèrent brusquement, et il se brida mentalement pour ne pas effectuer son geste favori avec ses mains. Faire ça revenait a clamer haut et fort qu'il n'avait pas l'avantage contre elle. Et, bien sûr, elle risquait de croire qu'elle avait déjà gagnée, et ça, foi de Nara, ça n'arrivera pas.

**- D'un coté ou d'un autre, on ne gagne pas de terrain. Je me demande si cette partie n'est pas inutile, en fin de compte...**

**- Une partie de Shogi n'est jamais inutile, Sabaku.**

L'ironie présente dans sa voix la fit tressaillir, et alors qu'il réfléchissait les yeux fermés, elle se permit un fin sourire. Son attachement envers ce jeu ne pouvait lui venir que d'une seule personne, c'était évident. C'était un peu comme un héritage que cet homme lui aurait légué, et qu'il protégerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

**- Si tu le dis. Je supposes que je suis censée écouter la Voix de la Raison...**

Il répondit par un simple sourire. Ces deux-là n'avaient même pas besoin de se parler, ou bien de se regarder, car toute leur attention était concentrée sur le plateau devant eux, ou l'avenir de leurs pièces se jouaient. Mais aussi parce qu'ils se comprenaient très bien sans mots.  
Une nouvelle pièce blanche rejoignit le camp de Temari, qui, assisse sur ses genoux, croisait les bras, comme en défense a son propre corps. Shikamaru se gratta la nuque d'une main, fatigué, avant d'éliminer trois pièces noires d'un seul coup. Ce qui, bien sûr, ne plut pas a la Sunnienne.

**- Eh! C'est pas du jeu, ça!**

- C'est dans les règles. Tu veux le manuel d'utilisation?

- Tss. Comme si j'avais la tête de quelqu'un qui lit ce genre de conneries.

Non, il devait bien l'avouer, mais Temari No Sabaku n'était vraiment pas dans le genre rat de bibliothèque, ou intellectuel avec la science infuse. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait changée, depuis leur dernière rencontre, i mois. Seulement...lui seul voyait a quel point elle était devenue une autre personne. Physiquement, c'était toujours la même. Mais, selon lui, elle...rayonnait. Voilà, c'était le mot exact.  
Ses quatre épis blonds étaient restés les mêmes, toujours aussi solidement fixés sur son crâne. Son regard sapin était toujours indéfinissable a décrire, envoutant et dangereux a la fois. Son éventail n'avait pas changé non plus, d'ailleurs. Toujours aussi rutilant, aussi lourd et destructeur. On ne pouvait pas dire d'elle qu'elle était une femme douce et agréable, loin de là. Elle était grognon, très critique, et surtout incroyablement chiante. Mais, elle occupait ses journées a lui de son humeur positive, et ça lui suffisait amplement.  
Ce qui l'attirait a elle? Son impulsivité, semblable a Naruto, sa vulgarité, quelques fois, sa familiarité avec tout le monde, comme si elle les connaissaient tous, et sa manie de rechigner aux ordres donnés, pour mieux les exécuter avec fierté. Lui, il était son parfait contraire, lui qui suivait docilement les ordres avec paresse, et qui ne faisait absolument rien de la plupart de ses journées.  
Exemple : Aujourd'hui, il était censé dormir a peu près toute la journée. Mais, elle était arrivée a Konoha avec un message pour l'Hokagé, et voilà comment les ennuis avaient commencés. Entre eux, ça devait surement être une histoire d'alchimie et d'attirance fusionnelle, un peu comme le Ying et le Yang.

**- Bon, le flemmard, quand t'auras fini de me mater, tu te décideras a jouer, peut-être.**

- Galère...

Pris sur le fait, il se plongea dans l'étude de ses derniers mouvements sur le plateau de jeu, tandis que la Sabaku le fixait en silence. Ça, c'était le Nara qu'elle avait toujours connue. Coincé, paresseux et toujours un Galère a la bouche. Dommage que le fils tienne plus du Père que de la Mère. Enfin, elle disait ça, mais ce n'était pas non plus comme si il était repoussant. Toujours son habituelle queue de cheval sur sa tête, qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu son surnom de tête d'Ananas. Cette odeur de cigarette qui flottait constamment autour de lui, et qui poussait a un étrange sentiment de sécurité comme de chaleur. Ces yeux sombres, qui savaient se faire ardents et chaleureux a certains moments.  
Lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort d'Asuma, son Maître, elle avait soudainement été prise d'un étrange mal-à-l'aise vis-a-vis de toute l'équipe. Ino l'avait rassurée que ça irait, et Chôji avait pleuré un bon moment dans les bras de la Yamanaka avant qu'il ne se calme finalement. Mais, lui, il n'avait rien dit, rien fait. Elle l'avait retrouvée sur un toit, et s'était assise a ses cotés, tout simplement, se contentant de le regarder jouer avec le briquet d'Asuma. Sa seule présence avait suffit a lui assurer son rétablissement mental prochain. Il était fort, bien plus fort que n'importe quel shinobi normal, et elle en était étrangement fière.

**- Je sais que je suis plutôt pas mal dans mon genre, mais si tu pouvais te concentrer deux secondes sur le jeu, tu aurais depuis longtemps remarquée que c'est a ton tour de jouer.**

Surprise, elle claqua sèchement de la langue, vexée qu'il ait constaté son examen attentif.

**- Fais chier.**

Les yeux verts se plissèrent dans l'ennui, et tout arrogant qu'il était, il laissa son sourire moqueur s'élargir. Il avait gagné, bientôt.

**- Mauvaise posture, n'est-ce pas?**

- Raah, t'es qu'un tricheur de toute façon, t'as pris toutes mes pièces pendant que je ne regardais pas.

- Galère. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme qui peut a la fois tromper une femme et un plateau de Shogi.

Elle le prit au mot, adoucie par sa dévotion d'Homme, et soupira fortement, le dos en compote. Allaient-ils un jour s'en sortir? La prochaine fois, croyez-le, elle y réfléchirait a deux fois avant de parier avec un type du Clan des Nara.  
D'une habile manœuvre, elle parvint a lui voler deux pièces, qu'elle serra nerveusement dans ses mains, stressée. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle pouvait largement constater qu'il avait d'ores et déjà gagné. Plus qu'un coup, et c'était fini pour elle.

**- Et...**

Il attrapa sa dernière pièce Noire, et glissa lentement une pièce blanche sur l'unique case vide restante du plateau,.

**- Échec et Mat. Perdu, Te-ma-ri.**

Tout pompeux de sa victoire, il prononça son prénom en accentuant bien les syllabes, ce qui eut pour effet de faire jurer la shinobi.

**- Je te déteste, Shikamaru.**

- T'inquiètes, c'est réciproque.

Éreinté pour de bon, il bailla a s'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant de s'allonger dos au sol, les yeux rivés au plafond. Temari repoussa le plateau de Shogi de son chemin, et se rapprocha un peu de lui, avant de se rasseoir sur ses genoux.

**- Shikamaru.**

- Hmm?

- Une autre partie.

- Quoi, là, maintenant?

Elle rit doucement devant sa tête choquée, et leva également les yeux au plafond.

**- Nan. Plus tard.**

- Plus tard quand?

- Je...je ne sais pas. Comme demain, c'est la Guerre...

Il comprit aussitôt ce qu'elle voulait dire, et ferma les yeux. La gravité de ses propos était inquiétant, elle qui se moquait habituellement de tout. Mais, demain, effectivement, c'était bel et bien la 4ème Grande Guerre Ninja. Qui sait s'ils reviendront sains et saufs de cette boucherie sanglante?

**- D'accord. Quand tu veux, alors.**

Touchée, la Sabaku frotta discrètement ses yeux humides de larmes, et se leva pour aller chercher son éventail dans un coin de la pièce. Il était temps pour elle de rentrer a Suna. Mais, avant...elle revint près du Nara, amusée par son insouciance presque enfantine. Monsieur allait s'offrir une petite sieste alors que les prochaines 24 heures allaient être les plus éprouvantes de toutes leurs vies.

A cet instant précis, elle aurait aimée lui dire. Lui avouer qu'elle avait peur pour Demain, qu'elle avait peur pour ses frères, pour Suna tout entier. Et qu'elle avait peur pour lui. Malheureusement, sa fierté de Sabaku était toujours là pour l'en empêcher.  
Alors, elle se pencha vers lui, et très doucement, presque semblable aux ailes d'un papillon venues chatouiller sa peau, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Shikamaru ne sentit qu'une légère pression chaude sur sa bouche, et étonné, il rouvrit les yeux. Pour constater qu'elle était partie.

**- Tch. Trop galère...**

_Suna – 8 h 12_

**- Temari...je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça?**

Gaara No Sabaku, médusé, poussa du bout de ses orteils les pièces en bois de couleurs noires et blanches, qui trainaient désormais sur le sol de la chambre de sa sœur. Cette dernière ne prit même pas la peine de lui jeter un regard, trop occupée avec son autre frère Kankurô.

**- Ça, comme tu dis, c'est du Shogi. Aha, t'as encore perdu, Kankurô!**

La blonde éclata d'un rire démoniaque, tandis que le marionnettiste poussait un cri de désespoir. Ce plateau était l'objet du démon, et sa sœur le Diable. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute a ce sujet.

**- Allez, on recommence!**

- Na-nani?! Mais, Temari, ça va déjà faire la 7ème fois depuis que tu est rentrée..

.

Le regard noir de la Sunnienne le fit rapidement changer d'avis, et il se replaça rapidement devant le plateau, l'air épuisé.

**- Gaara, ramènes-toi, j'ai envie de te mettre la raclée de ta vie!**

- Non merci, j'ai encore des papiers urgents a faire.

Les yeux brillants de larmes, elle se tourna vers lui, les mains jointes comme dans une prière. Le rouquin ne pouvait pas facilement résister a cette tête-là.

**- Vraiment? Oh, steuplait, Gaara!  
**

**- Désolé, Temari, je ne peux vraiment pas.**

Silence. Kankurô aperçut l'éclat dangereux qu'adoptait les prunelles vertes de sa sœur, et se recula aussitôt, préférant sauver sa peau avant celle de son frère. Avec ce qu'il venait de dire, il était déjà condamné, de toute façon.

**- Bien. Puisque la manière douce ne marche pas, tu m'obliges a utiliser les grands moyens...**

**- Temari. Non, poses cet éventail tout de suite!**

Trop tard. Une rafale violente de vent balaya le Kazekage hors de la pièce, et la moitié du bâtiment fut rapidement réduit en miettes par une Temari moqueuse, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

**- Oh ben non, alors, Temari! Le plateau de Shogi!**

Une autre tornade envoya balader Kankurô, détruisant ainsi par la même occasion l'autre moitié du bâtiment, qui s'effondra autour d'elle. Ignorant les regards effrayés et choqués des Suniens autour d'elle, elle s'accouda a son éventail, riant a gorge déployée tel un Démon.

**- Ah aha ah ah! Et là, Nara, c'est qui qui gagnes, hein? Ah aha aha ah!**

{**E.N.D.}**


End file.
